Teleconferencing is a commonly-used alternative to face-to-face meetings, particularly for participants who are geographically dispersed. Generally, individuals participate in a conference call by dialing into a pre-established conference call bridge at a designated time and then entering a passcode to join the call. One perceived shortcoming with this approach, however, is that individuals who are invited to participate in a conference call must remember or retrieve the phone number associated with the conference call. An individual must also remember or retrieve the passcode assigned to that individual in order to join in the conference call. Another challenge for users that travel frequently is the need to use different “toll free” numbers for a given present location.